


Lousy Day Therapy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a rough day. Jim helps him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lousy Day Therapy

## Lousy Day Therapy

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

* * *

The door of apartment 307 quietly opened and just as silently shut. 

"Chief?" Jim's voice drifted down from upstairs. 

"Yeah, it's me," Blair whispered even though he knew he didn't have to identify himself. "Sorry I woke you, Jim." 

"You okay?" Jim raised up over the railing far enough for Blair to see the bare chest. 

"Just the usual butt-dragging, my-students-turned-into-idiots, the administration-can-kiss-my-ass day." 

Blair vaguely tossed his keys in the direction of the basket, missed the hook with his coat and left his backpack where it fell. "Ye gods, I'm tired." 

"Take a shower, Chief. You hungry? I'll fix you a sandwich." Jim swiftly descended the stairs ignoring Blair's objection to food. 

"Go. Shower," Jim ordered. He kissed his lover gently, then directed him to the bathroom. 

Jim quickly picked up the Blairclutter, locked the door and fixed some food for his love. 

All of the hot water later, Blair lay on their bed, admitted he felt starved and wolfed down three sandwiches. 

"Aaaah. That was good, Jim." Blair smacked his lips and grinned. 

Jim smiled back. "Feel human again?" 

"Um hmm." Blair cut his eyes slyly at Jim. "Still a little hungry though." 

"You want another sand-" 

Blair pounced Jim in mid-sentence. "I want dessert. Jim a la mode." 

"We don't have any ice cream." Jim heard Blair's heart beat faster, smelled his arousal and didn't try too hard to fight his own. 

Blair shrugged amiably. "Okay. I'll take you bare." 

"Blaaaaaiiiirrr." 

The Guide smirked. "I love it when you agree." 

"Thought you were tired, baby." Jim hissed as his lover sucked his nipples. 

"Never too tired for a little rumpy-pumpy." 

Jim's eyes shot open. "What?" 

"Mattress mambo? Horizontal bop? Hide the salami? The key in the gate of Heaven?" Blair's hand slid up Jim's thigh stopping when his fingers reached Jim's gate. 

The Sentinel sighed. "I suppose you think this is the key." Reaching down, he grasped Blair's cock stroking it slowly. "Want to see if it fits the lock?" 

"Oooooh, Slut Ellison just put in an appearance. Now, is he gonna put out?" Blair grinned. 

Jim scowled. "He won't if you don't stop yapping and start doing." 

Blair gently breached Jim's hole with his thumb. His grin grew wider at Jim's moan. 

"More." 

"You are so easy." 

Blair pressed the pad of his thumb hard against Jim's prostate as his fingers squeezed the tightening balls. He reveled in Jim's strangled shout mercilessly rubbing the little gland and kneading the balls. 

"Blair, god, Chief, please, more, now." 

A very agile tongue flicked against the head of the now straining cock making the Sentinel's whole body jerk. 

"Dial it down, man. Take it down to just above normal." 

Without consciously thinking about it, Jim complied. Now that he no longer felt as if he was going to explode from just feeling the air currents in the room, the Sentinel grabbed the rail at the head of the bed and opened his legs wider. 

Blair released the sensitive balls and pulled his thumb out. He ignored Jim's moan of protest and replaced the thumb with his tongue. 

"Chief!" 

Blair 'hmmmed?' while thrusting his tongue in and out of the grasping little hole. He felt Jim shudder convulsively. He hummed again enjoying the pleasure sounds coming from his lover. 

Drawing back, God's gift to Jim Ellison smiled down into Jim's open face. He held out his hand and the lube appeared as if by magic. Blair slicked his cock quickly and thrust two fingers back inside Jim's ass. He teased the prostate gauging Jim's readiness. 

Knuckles white against the railing, Jim tried to force the fingers in deeper. He wanted more. "Fuck me now, dammit!" 

Blair smiled at the magic words, positioned himself and slowly pushed in. He grabbed Jim's legs at the knees and pushed them back to his chest ignoring the pleas for faster. 

Muscles straining with the effort to continue holding the rail, Jim knew he wasn't going to last. As soon as Blair slid in all the way, Jim's body seized in one glorious moment of ecstasy. 

Jim returned to the land of the living to find Blair giving little short thrusts that ghosted over the highly sensitive happy button. "More," Jim moaned. 

"Aaaah, welcome back, lover. Thought I'd lost you for a minute." Blair grinned. 

Aftershocks rippled through Jim as Blair began to thrust hard and fast nailing Jim's prostate with unerring accuracy. "Jimjimjimjimjimjimjim...ah god! Jim!" 

Blair threw back his head yelling loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He collapsed against Jim's belly vaguely noticing the fresh semen mixing with the sweat and previous come. 

* * *

Once Jim managed to get them both fairly clean, he gathered Blair in his arms arranging his lover for maximum body contact and comfort. 

"Feel better, Chief?" 

"Mmmmm. Best therapy in the world." Blair gave a jaw-cracking yawn. "Need my beauty sleep." 

Before Jim could respond to that comment, he heard Blair's breathing shift and knew his Guide was asleep. He smiled into the dark hair under his chin, let his senses scan the loft once more then followed his lover's heartbeat into slumber. 

* * *

End Lousy Day Therapy by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
